


Howling For You

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, Werewolf, human to beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: Dan comes to terms with what occurred in a dark alleyway all those years ago while filming Schitt's Creek. He hates the full moon with a passion, and doesn't want Noah to see his beastly side, but he knows hiding his past doesn't work and that everything will come to light eventually.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Howling For You

**Author's Note:**

> a silly fic that came to me while I was eating lunch earlier today. I hope you enjoy! Title based on the song of the same name by a band called The Black Keys. 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> work of fiction. I don't know these awesome folks in reality.

The first time it happened, Dan was in the supermarket with Noah, doing some much needed shopping. The fridge was empty due to Dan's sudden voracious appetite, and Noah was quite concerned about his health. He even went as far as to ask him if he was feeling okay, but his boyfriend waved him off with a flick of the wrist, saying he was perfectly fine. 

Dan knew deep down that he wasn't okay, and he was getting angrier at every little thing that didn't go his way. This scared Noah to no end, and he called up Sarah to see if she could offer any insight. He remembered the conversation quite well as he perused the shelves absentmindedly, but gained little information to help. That was when Dan came running up to his side in a blind panic.

"Noah, it's happening. I need to go. We need to leave now!" 

"What are you talking about? What's happening? Do you need to see a doctor?" he questioned. 

Dan shook his head.

"We need to get the fuck out of here before-"

He was overcome with an intense pain as the changes began to take hold. Blood dripped onto the ground, claws jutting from his fingertips, the sight causing Noah to almost pass out from the horror. 

"Holy shit! Yes. Let's get out of here. How long do you have?" he asked, throwing his arms over his body to shield him from any potential onlookers. 

Thankfully there were none. 

"Not long. We won't get home safely, I know that. There's a park down the road. It should be safe there. What are you standing there for? Go!" 

As they left the supermarket without their food, it didn't take long for the realization to hit Noah like a snowball to the face.

Dan was a werewolf.  
_

The second time it happened, Noah was prepared for the bloodshed. The howling from the shower caught him off guard still, but after coming down from his anxiety attack, he managed to get Dan down to an empty storage locker so he could change in peace.

"We will need to talk about how this all happened. I'm genuinely curious. Do you want to talk about it now or in the morning?" he asked. 

"How about never?" 

Noah laughed. 

"Fine. I'll let it go for now, but be prepared for an onslaught of questions within the next few days, okay?" 

Dan rolled his eyes. 

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever," he responded, closing the door behind him so his beau couldn't see what was going on. 

__

"Well look at what Redmond dragged in! You look a wreck!" Noah quipped, as he watched Dan walk into the kitchen the next morning. 

"Fuck you. It's not funny. If you must know it's quite painful every month to go through the changes. Where's the coffee? I need a mug and a headache pill, stat," Dan responded. 

His boyfriend handed him fresh coffee and a Tylenol as he requested, before starting to make breakfast for the two of them. 

"So, are we going to talk about this?" 

"I'd rather not discuss anything, but what would you like to know?" 

"Who did this to you? Is it a family curse I don't know about?" 

Dan shook his head. 

"It's not a family curse. I got it from a scratch when we were up in Goodwood filming. I've been able to hide it until now," he replied. 

"That's why I couldn't find you when the moon was out! I wondered where you'd gone. It all makes sense now. Dare I ask who scratched you?" 

Dan glanced up at Noah, sheepishly. 

"Dustin did this. He's a werewolf just like I am, and he wanted me to join his pack. Please don't be mad at me." 

"Mad? Why would I be mad? If anything, this makes me want to watch the next change!" 

Dan scoffed. 

"Um, no. Try as you might, that's never going to happen!"


End file.
